User talk:Jimlaad43/Wafflings
Getting my .gif to work I have uploaded 2 gif files to the wiki for usage on this page. One is Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe-Awe and the other is Chaos 2 vs Fire Storm. However, I can't see them moving at all. I know that gifs do work because on the North Atlantic Aircraft Carrier page, this gif is used. The ones I have added are as follows. Could it just be that the files are far too big or have I coded it wrong? Jimlaad43(talk) 06:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Gifs of certain filesizes won't load on articles because some users' Internet connections can't take it. The Catapult gif probably has a small filesize due to it being much smaller in size and length than the gifs you made. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I managed to get them to work by removing the "thumb" tag. If you want the "thumb" tag to still be there, then you'll have to reap load with a smaller file size like Toast says, probably around 200pix. RelicRaider (talk) 13:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much, it is fixed now. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pullbacks I agree with the robots you said deserved a pullback toy. I think Wild Thing (either Series 4 or 5) and Diotoir should've also been pullbacks as well. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I think Gemini, Spawn Again, S3, X-terminator 3 and S.M.I.D.S.Y. would be awesome pullbacks. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::They probably could have, but this is a list of ones I would have liked to have seen. If you check my least favourite robots, you will see Wild Thing 1st. I have the minibot but to be honest, I don't see potential for a pullback as it would probably be really unstable. Diotoir, the problem would be the fur. Either they would ditch the fur, leading to lower sales or they would add the fur, create unnecessary problems for the manufacturers and it would snare and stain easily. Plus the weaponry was never really potent anyway. S3 would be tough for them to make, remember that the small spinners (Pussycat, Matilda) were laughable. Spawn Again is just another flipper. Gemini, interesting and I did consider it, but if you lost one side, imagine how annoying having just one twin would be. S.M.I.D.S.Y. would be a real struggle to get any of the weapons working and X-Terminator 3, I excluded it as there is already X-Terminator 2. Feel free to make your own list though, but this one is based on my personal preference. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:12, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll make a list of robots that should've been turned to pullbacks. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Lucky Lucky Whilst it's an interesting read, your comment towards Disc-O-Inferno kinda bugs me, and not just because I think it's under-rated and unfairly dubbed "inferior" to Hypno-Disc just because of fanboyism (NOTE: I am not saying you're a fanboy, to make this clear). Your comment reads "Now imagine this (picture of Spirit of Knightmare vs Disc-O-Inferno) with a competent flipper like Atomic 2", and also mentions Bulldog Breed. That would be fair enough, but here's the thing....remember why neither Bulldog Breed or Atomic made the annihilator? Because they were badly damaged by Hypno-Disc. Bulldog Breed had both of its drive motors busted, and Atomic was torn to shreds. Now, consider that in Extreme 1, Disc-O's flywheel was significally heavier and faster than Hypno-Disc's. So, really, the logical answer is that the same thing would happen. CrashBash (talk) 20:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and for that matter, I find your comment towards Diotoir's victory in the Tag Team Terror rather unfair, when you consider Pussycat spent both of its matches being, sad as it is to say, completely and utterly owned. It was because of Diotoir that the Nemesis/Cold Fusion team won, not Pussycat. CrashBash (talk) 20:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. Hypno was better than Disco (and no, I am not a disco fanboy) because it was faster, more maneuvrable and had a bigger flywheel (size wise). Disco didn't take knocks from flips as well as Hypno. Plus, they would have probably not dropped out and made Disco have to do more battles. Pussycat may have been owned, but it stayed alive, whereas the Morg would have broken down or been flipped over and beaten. I'm not saying Diotoir didn't pull it's weight, I'm saying that without Mega Morg, it won the tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I can't completely say I agree, but, hey, that's just me, to each their own and all that. Which reminds me....I REALLY need to finish that list I'd made. CrashBash (talk) 21:06, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I look forwards to it. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:17, December 12, 2013 (UTC) All I shall say is... Spam could've been the 7th seed in Series 7. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:32, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I know. I wrote a little bit about what Spam would have done, but I removed it as it wasn't really to do with Spawn Again. Forst off, it would have been battered by Terrorhurtz in the semis before facing the loser melee and not going through. Fast forward to Spam in the All-Stars(!) and it is against Hypno-Disc and Dominator 2. It would lose, but we would get Hypno-Disc vs Razer! 7th seed for Series 7, Gravity's heat. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::That's assuming Spam is still in one piece after fighting Terrorhurtz, and Hypno-Disc twice ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC)